A dual mode handset (DMH) is the combination of a wireless fidelity session initiation protocol (WiFi SIP) cordless telephone and a cellular telephone. The DMH is capable of operating in an IEEE 802.11 standard environment, such as 802.11 b/g, over an unlicensed spectrum inside a home or business and in a cellular environment (such as GSM or CDMA) over licensed spectrum. The DMH can be designed such that it can “roam” between WiFi and cellular environments. Moreover, the DHM can support an active call handover when roaming between environments when there is overlap between the WiFi coverage and the cellular coverage. This often causes problems because the conventional roaming strategy many times causes active calls to be dropped when roaming between environments. For example, when switching to WiFi during roaming, while a WiFi signal may be present, it may be too weak to support quality communications.